This application generally relates to electrical communications and to data processing and, more particularly, to scheduling, to task assignment, and to reminders in electronic calendaring applications.
Conventional electronic calendaring applications utilize reminders. These calendaring applications allow users to create calendar entries and to associate the entries with dates and times. These calendaring applications also allow users to establish reminders of the calendared events. The user may even specify at what date and time the reminder is presented prior to the event.
These conventional reminders, however, have a common annoyance. Unless the user cancels or dismisses the reminder, the conventional calendaring application continues to present the reminder. It's not uncommon to have reminders that are days or weeks “overdue.” At some date or time the reminder becomes pointless. That is, if the user has not canceled/dismissed the reminder by a particular date and/or time, the calendaring application could assume the reminder is no longer useful to the user. If the reminder “expires,” the calendaring application would not waste processor time presenting a pointless reminder. What is needed, then, is a calendaring application that permits reminders to expire.